1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to printed resonance circuits, more particularly to a method of tuning a high frequency printed resonance circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
High frequency printed resonance circuits are generally employed in radio devices, such as transmitters and receivers, filters, etc. Presently, there are two known methods of tuning a printed resonance circuit. The first method involves cutting of a conductive layer, which serves as the inductance of the resonance circuit, to change the length or geometry of the same, thereby mechanically correcting the circuit inductance. The second method involves laser burning of the conductive layer. The first method is inaccurate and troublesome. Although the second method is more accurate and more convenient to use than the first method, the second method requires a high temperature resistant dielectric substrate material, such as ceramic materials, for the resonance circuit. Application of the second method on resonance circuits printed on other widespread dielectric substrate materials, such as composite or glass-epoxy, is impossible.